User talk:B1bl1kal Archive One
Thanks. Anytime, pal. - Best regards B1b1lkal Don't cha judge me! 16:35, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Recent Edits Please swing by these Talk Pages when you have the time: Talk: Church of Gozer Songbook Talk:Gozer Talk:Cult of Gozer And Vinz Clortho's page lost the infobox which rather important so I'm going to edit the article again and keep your additions as best I can. Mrmichaelt 01:24, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that was by accident. Sorry man. and put the The Keymaster of Gozer in the Viz Clortho infobox. thank you. Don't cha judge me! 02:11, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. For future issues that may come like this, if you can't figure out how to fix something leave a message on the article's Talk Page asking for assistance. Mrmichaelt 02:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC) : :Any time buddy. Take care... Don't cha judge me! 02:38, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Questions with Edits You state in one place that Gozerians is a extinct species which I have not read or seen anywhere. I am not sure where you found that info. But I did find a page in RPG Tobin that says they are indeed cult members of Gozer on earth. Go to talk page Gozerian. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:35, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Is that was all about? I see everything. I gotta go. Take care of yourself. - Best regards B1b1lkal Don't cha judge me! 16:20, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Images I found one that was copied from here, and a few others are questionable. Did you actually screen cap these, or did you google them? Also, your edit went wrong on 55 Central Park West‎‎ so I undid it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:18, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I've google these specific pics of 55 Central Park West including the explosion at the end of Ghostbusters I'm still lookin' for, that's it, Plus I had to get rid of the black lines on the pictures to make them, ya know, natural, perfect. & It's ok, No blames you. You had to fix the little editing problem I tried to fix really quick earlier today because the info box of Spook Central didn't the specific size part, you'd get it. Well, that's all I can do for now, my friend. & I'm sorry for the copy part. I got too much stuff to do & so little time on my hands & of course I even overlooked things sometimes which is kinda also my flaw, I know. You have a good day. Take it easy, buddy. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:35, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :No biggie on my part. I am sorting things out there anyways. 55 Central Park West is a sort of messy article to begin with anyways. It shows its edit age in places. I'll look into the other three images later. I have had to get tough on image contributions lately, seems someone had uploaded a good amount of GBFans images and I was called out for it. I guess it is my job to protect the intergerty of the wiki. So gotta do this sort of thing. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:44, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I hear ya, man. As a fellow Wikipedia contributor of all kinds including the Ghostbusters wiki and the Villains wiki as well, There comes a time that I too get tough and stay vigilant (well, a just little bit vigilant. Lol) on image contributions in order to preserve the intregity and majesty of the wikipedia chapters however I can. You're alright, man. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:55, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I forgot. I'm sending you the last 2 JPEG pics of Spook Central before I'm out for today. I hope you like them. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:55, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Library ghost I undid your renaming cause there isn't a consensus on it. But I went ahead and opened up a debate in your behalf here. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:25, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. You didn't have to open up a debate on the Library Ghost, though I wished I could have some more time to be on that debate. & although there was a capitalized leter G missing on the name, I still care little for the Library Ghost. I mean I just think she's alright for a ghost, she doesn't scare me. Lol. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:35, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Recent Temple of Gozer Edit Noticed you changed the gallery width in the Temple of Gozer article. 125 is the standard, we never change it. More on this is located in the Ghostbusters Wiki:Image Policy. Mrmichaelt 05:17, May 13, 2012 (UTC) My apologies. I just assumed the gallery would be just a bit bigger only @ 150px. Now I know it's only 125px here on the Ghostbusters Wiki. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:15, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, where are my manners? I also added the new & close-ranged pic of the Temple of Gozer here as well as the Temple of Gozer itself onto the Villains Wiki as both an evil hideout and a villianous tool. I hoped you like it. & can you add some more Ghostbusters villains to the Villain wiki whenever you like. It'll be quite fun. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:15, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :Naw it is cool. We run a tight ship here. Still, I do enjoy old Villain Wiki still. (I used to edit there.) Every wiki is different it seems, as I can tell you being a part of many. Some have some very rough rules and policies. This wiki falls somewhere in the middle, tho we are getting more complex. Can't help it tho, we get a lot of vandals and trolls, so we have to make the rules more black and white. Anyways, welcome back and cheers! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:52, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I hear ya, dawg. It is not easy keepin' things in order with all the wikis (such as the Villains wiki) and makin' the rules just about as simple to everybody else. Anyway, thank you and cheers too! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:10, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Temple of Gozer Images For those two Temple of Gozer images you uploaded today: File:Temple_of_Gozer.jpg and File:The_Temple_of_Gozer.jpg: 1) Could you please edit both pages and type in the source of where you got the images for - either something like "I took a screengrab from the first movie" or I got the image from this website: "paste the link here." 2) And also when uploading an image, please choose fairuse from the "Licensing" drop down menu. 3) And since you uploaded newer versions of the same image, you can also feel free to delete the two older versions since they won't be used anymore in any capacity. These requirements can be explained further in the Ghostbusters Wiki:Image Policy and one of Dev's latest blog posts, Image Copyright Tags (Licenses). If you have any other questions, just reply here. Thanks! Mrmichaelt 01:04, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I have not known. I apologized. I just got it from some website by Google-ling it. You can delete the other version of the Temple of Gozer images you were talkin' about, for me. Right now I gotta go. I think I got nose bleeding due to the runningness on my sinuses again. I'll see ya next time, bub. Have a good night. - Best regards B1b1lkal Don't cha judge me! 01:25, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :File:Temple_of_Gozer.jpg I'll deal with. It is from devaintart by a artist that was working on the game. I need the image for the video game development page. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:29, May 17, 2012 (UTC) You mean the one with 621x340px? That's because I had to get rid of a small black line on the other side of the screen. When I first finally noticed it, I said to myself "how the heck did I missed that?". Man, do I fell stupid. Shoot. Well anyway, thank you very much Devilmanozzy and Mrmichaelt! I gotta run. Got work tomorrow. You guys have a good night and a great weekend. Peace... - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:10, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Um... Why are you uploading the same image again? I think it would be best if you would fill in the "File changes:" with why when you upload something again. I'm assuming there are differences in the uploads, but please state what they are. Thank You. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:25, July 17, 2012 (UTC) That was my bad. I was texting & I must've overlooked, Plus I was tellin' people to keep their mouths shut & keep it down because we're in a library, not a quinceanera. & I just added a little zero at the pixels of the pictures. I'm sorry. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:10, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Idulnas image 8/19/12 Why did you upload this file of Idulnas? Do you want to put it into the gallery (since I already used used an edited version for the infobox image)? And again, when you upload images - you have to type in a source - a comic issue number, a link - so the admins know where to look if something has to be investigated. Eventually, you're going to be penalized for disregarding this rule. That said, this looks like the one off of Dan Schoening's deviantArt. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:56, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'm sorry.I just thought you should have it. I found it earlier on DeviantArt like a couple of months ago & only put it on the Idulnas page on the Villains Wiki first, ok? I was busy for past few months with everything including this month when I've just got a new job & my new paycheck is comin' up this Friday & I'm really not tryin' to screw up nor let anything or anybody to mess up it for me. That's all. & I'm gonna take my absence this wiki for next month if that's what you want & that's perfectly fine by me. I'm can't do everything all @ once & specified every image I deliver to you guys: I'm just a multitasker, not a miracle worker. Right now I'm tired & completely exhausted & I have to go now. Have a safe night & take care of yourself. -_- - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:30, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :"Facepalm". B1bl1kal, you are killing me. I saw this a day or so ago, wondering what that was for. Random image uploads without a article for them to go on, or intent to carry out putting them on a article is just not right. Ghostbusters Wiki prides itself being a well maintained wiki. So random image uploads is not a way to go. Mrmichaelt and myself have really been trying to work with you, but we maintain a tight ship here. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:49, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I know. I know. But I can't keep track of it all, ya know guys? From now on, the best I can do right now for you two guys & for this wiki is do some correct editing on articles, correct misspellings & correct the size of jpegs that are too big or small. I'm willing to do that for you all with your permission. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:55, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay. Wait now. Take this Idulnas image for example. I didn't know the link for it either but I spent less than a minute on Google. I looked for Dan Schoening on deviantArt. Found the link in a minute then came back and added that to the image's Summary blank field. And choosing from the licensing drop down menu takes seconds. This isn't a case of multitasking or some time intensive task. It's really easy to learn how to do it. But if you don't want to, then yes, please stick to the edits when you can in your free time. Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:15, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Understood. It's a deal. I gotta run, it's late. But I'll do it in the morning. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Have a safe night, dude. Ciao :-] - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:25, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Paco article I deleted the Paco article you created today because he is a Quoatle. That's why he his images are there and why there is a section about him in the Quoatles article only. --Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:20, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I thought so because that was the test to see you guys wanted the article about Paco, & you guys passed it, therefore the answer was "no" & you can just get of it & can have Paco in the Quoatles article only. Like I always said to everyone, I only delivered the goods & whatnot. It's what you guys with the stuff delivered to you that is in your power to do as you wish. But don't worry Mrmichaelt, I won't have put the Paco (Ghostbusters) article on the Villains Wiki, I've just only added the Quoatles there. That is all. Thank you very much & have an awesome day, bud. Don't cha judge me! 18:20, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay, Enough of this I think its clear you are not able to understand how this wiki works. It's like every edit is a bold statement or something. That is not how this wiki rolls. I am done cleaning up after these edits. My job here is not to baby sit. Please find other wiki's to edit at. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:55, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :"Why in the love of god, do you keep bolding text, italicing, underlineing, and putting quote marks on everything? WHY? Seriously what is wrong with you?" ... Yeah I meant it. I have to ask why. It is the oddest thing I have ever seen in wiki editing in the years I have been here. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:02, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey don't get all upset. I'm only trying to help & believe me I do know how it works, it's as same as any other countless wikis, especcially when it comes to the friggin' English language. Let me break it down for you: 1. The bolding text is for the names of characters, places and things only. 2. The italizing for the names of movies (such as "Cannibal Girls"), tv shows such as "My Name is Earl", books such as "Stephen King's It") & videogames (such as "Silent Hill"). & 3. The underlining I only do that sometimes but only, I repeat, only in talk pages, in case somebody won't forget what I'm talkin' about or for some A-hole that doesn't get with the program (like the genderless, brainless loser user Khing & many other loser like him who keeps screwin' with the Villains Wiki & such with their gibberish & their poor research). As for the quote marks I have no idea what the hell you're talkin'. I haven't touch the quote templates. I'm simply tryin' to help out, & yet you got off treatin' me like a I'm some kinda dick. NOW, what the hell is wrong with you? That's the question directed at you. & on the top of all that, it's "for the love of God", not "in the love of God". See, only a dumb jerk would say that. I dont' know what's goin' on with you while I'm simply tryin' to be a friend to you Devilmanozzy, but you fix it. :-( - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:15, March 11, 2013 (UTC) So you need to stop talkin' to me & treatin' like I'm your goddamn illegitimate love child or something, ok Devilmanozzy? Nobody callin' you a friggin' babysitter & nobody asked for your help. & why, why in the f**kin hell would you kept asking why? Did somebody dropped you on your head or something? This has gone far enough, it's wastin' my friggin' time. I was gonna put a "appearance" section on the Theatre Ghost page earlier but since you've been actin' like a weird ungrateful a$$wipe who thinks everything & evryone should by his "rules", I realized that's never gonna happen on the Ghostbusters Wikia, no thanks to you. I've just done it on the Theatre Ghost page only on the Villains Wiki. Speakin' of which, you need to tell that brainless & ingorant toad of user named Gmorto4299 to stop plagarizing every page of the Ghostbusters villains.on the Villains Wiki, for it ended up leavin' alll of us there a lot of work to clean up. He's one the one who should've respect the rules that still apply there. We all have to rewrite & fixed every article he done wrong because it appears he has no concept of understanding the rule or the English language. We all had enough & his crap. I'm outta here. Just leave me the hell alone if you're not gonna act right or yes, stop talkin' like a godfosaken nimrod (for it's "for the love of God" only) & quit your bitchin' to me. I'm not in the mood with & for you right now. & btw, about the talk & the words I or anybody said with things like comas (') instead of Gs at the end only on talk pages & in the edit summary, it's called "talkin' street" (talking street), you ignorant, crazy, stupid Caucasian pu$$! Plus I censored all my cu$$in' because I'm not like all the other most a$$holes that try to give me $**t but ended ultimately given them crap & the censors, well they can still my a$$. This is the 21st century, not the damn Dark Ages! Now I repeat, leave me the hell alone & good day to you sir! Oh yeah, the next time you wanna bull$**t me or an innocent stranger, you & the silent, weakling nitwit Gmorto4299 bull$**t each other instead. See how that feels. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:10, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::First off, this was not just my choice, it was the wiki's and I had talked with other editors before this. I had been the one holding this back. Now you have proved that I was wrong to give you chances. The block has been in debate for months. I handed it because I was the one begging to give you more chances. You are still doing it in these replies. No most places don't use all that to explain things. Text is all that is needed. Cussing all over your talk page is not making that block go away either. Rules are in place to maintain both constancy and order. Neither of which you subscribe to, based on the reply above. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:00, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Don't Delete Content Don't just delete content. Make a new page, add the old Talk Page stuff to it you want to clean out, and edit this user page to link to it. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:44, September 26, 2013 (UTC) whatever. Don't cha judge me! 03:45, September 26, 2013 (UTC) What the hell are you talkin' about? I'm just makin' room for my talk page here for real conversations & future replies. Beside I've already turned 26 last Monday, thankyou very much. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:45, September 26, 2013 (UTC)